


Hesperidium

by JessKo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: The night before shore leave, Kylo and Armitage sneak in a bit of fun.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Kylux Fanworks Secret Santa 2019





	Hesperidium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderryn/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this fluffy little story, wanderryn!  
> Set at some point before The Force Awakens.

“Hesperidium? Never heard of it.” Armitage Hux lamented from a relaxed lean against the couch adorning the center of his quarters aboard the _Finalizer_. 

“It’s an Imperial resort moon, still fully operational.” Kylo Ren replied from the doorway leading into the bedroom. 

Armitage nodded, taking a step away from the couch and closer to Kylo. “Highly underutilized then, I take it?” 

“Yup. I reserved a private island for us. So, as you requested, there will be no disturbances.” 

Armitage’s contemplative expression was replaced with an impish grin then as he closed the distance between himself and Kylo, backing him up against the door frame. Brown eyes met green, and at a hair’s distance away from plush lips, Armitage muttered. “Aren’t we thoughtful…” 

Kylo smiled as he leaned into a warm kiss, bringing his arms around to pull Armitage’s waist against his own. “Mhm. I was hoping you’d like the idea.” 

With a smooth motion, Kylo picked the thinner man up, holding him close as he spun around to deposit them both on the large bed that dominated the space. Silken sheets were cool against exposed arms as they lay on their sides, sneaking hands under thin, sleeveless undershirts. 

“I suppose our next step should be to pack. Tell me more about this moon, hm? It has a warm climate I’d hope?” Armitage offered, but he was silenced by a delicate peck. 

“It’s lovely. You’re going to adore it. But let’s talk about that later. Don’t get up.” Kylo muttered, nuzzling against the general’s neck, holding him steady. Armitage sighed, not wanting to separate either, despite the fact they were leaving the next day. It could wait, this moment, this closeness, was more important. Burying long fingers into wavy dark hair, Armitage inhaled the scent of his lover. Ash and cedar and the faintest hint of caf. It suited him. 

Pulling back, Armitage noticed something he’d not seen in a long time. Kylo’s expression was soft, relaxed. The tension he always held in his neck and brows suddenly released. Opening his eyes again, Kylo blinked twice, cocking his head to the side with a raised brow as if to ask what he was staring at. Armitage nodded slowly, knowing he’d been caught. “You are positively glowing, love. We needed this, and we haven’t even left yet.” 

Kylo’s smile widened, and Armitage thought this suited him too. “Just excited to finally have a few days to ourselves.” 

Armitage squeezed the knight’s hand in his own. “Me too.” 

Hooking his leg around the other man, Kylo pulled him flush against his own body, and his hand wandered down to cup his buttocks. Now it was Armitage’s turn to raise an eyebrow with a chuckle. “What are you doing?” 

Kylo winked as he squeezed the firm asscheek he held. “Nothing.” He said in a deep yet playful murmur. 

“Guess I’ll do nothing as well.” Armitage replied cheekily as he cupped a hardening dick in his hands, feeling it through the coarse fabric of Kylo’s pants. The man gasped at the sudden touch, bucking his hips against it, but Armitage pulled his hand away. He instead focused on the closure keeping him away from skin-on-skin contact. Soon, both men had wriggled out of their clothes, and Armitage straddled over Kylo. 

Kylo reached up, stroking a smooth cheek and running his thumb along Armitage’s lower lip. “Ready?” 

“Ready.” Giving Kylo’s cock one last pass with a slicked hand, Armitage lowered himself onto the member, moaning as the thick head breached his entrance. Kylo slowly raised his hips and dropped them back down, rutting against him and searching for that delicious tight heat and friction that Armitage provided. 

Working his way along Kylo’s cock, Armitage rolled his hips, pressing Kylo up against the bundle of nerves that had stars in his eyes and it was not long before he bottomed out and came completely untouched, streaking white along Kylo’s chest. 

Kylo nearly came at the sight of it, digging his fingers into Armitage’s hips as he quickened his pace, snapping into the man as if his life depended on it. Armitage held onto toned biceps to keep himself from falling over, panting and high on his own orgasm and absolutely blissed out. His mouth agape, Kylo sat up on his elbows, pulling the other man down and their lips and teeth clashed in a heated kiss, tongues snaking out to tangle against one another and taste every inch. 

His hand still coated in lube, Armitage reached around as he sat up on his knees, probing at Kylo’s entrance from behind. “This good?” He asked, circling around the tight ring of muscles. 

Kylo practically groaned out a, “Please!” And then Armitage was up to his second knuckle within him. Pressing in deeper he crooked his fingers and then Kylo was coming inside of him, the tight space coated in his seed. When he was finished, he pulled out and nudged Armitage down against him, finger slipping out with a pop. Humming, they kissed again, holding each other close as they caught their breath. 

“On Hesperidium, we can do this every night. And in the morning too. And afternoon...” Kylo mused, tracing the curve of Armitage’s spine lazily with his hand. 

“I look forward to it.” Armitage replied, squeezing Kylo’s shoulder. 

They lay like this for a while longer, but reality would catch up and Armitage’s comm link buzzed with an incoming message. Rolling off of his lover with a sigh, Armitage hesitantly answered the call. “Yes?” 

Ultimately, the message was that he was needed on the bridge, and the magic of their evening was broken. As he re-dressed, Kylo looked on from the bed, wrapped up in the sheets and content. “Just remember, this time tomorrow you’ll be several light speed jumps away from the bridge.” 

Armitage could not help but smile at the comment. “Very true, love.” Tomorrow could not come soon enough. Turning away, he began the walk to the door separating this sanctuary of his from the rest of the ship, but something stopped him from keying open the door to the quarters. An invisible hold. The force. 

“Yes, Kylo?” Armitage called out with a roll of his eyes and light chuckle. 

Heavy steps padded across the room, and strong arms held him from behind. “One more minute.” 

Dipping his head down, Armitage kissed whatever piece of Kylo he could reach. “One more minute, but then I have to go. Don’t wrinkle my uniform.” 

Lightening his grip, Kylo released his hold on Armitage who turned around for one last smooch. 

“As you said, we can do this every minute of every day on Hesperidium.” He added after pulling away. 

Putting a few stray orange hairs in place before Armitage faced the door once again, Kylo nodded. “Every minute.” 


End file.
